naruko and nat adopted
by Nevbot
Summary: naruko was an orphan with her sister nat until they found a home with saskue
1. Chapter 1

chapter1  
naruko~nat

i did not steal the idea of naruko being adopted no hate in this sasukes mother is not dead his father is though he died in a juggling accident  
i do not own Naruto i have permission from suicide emo for some ideas

naruko and foxes new home  
sasuke was at home sitting on his couch watching TV."sasuke what would you think if we got you a new brother or sister"said mikoto  
sasukes mother ps he is 7 now so he is not so hating "that would be amazing can we go now"he said. "OK go get in the car i will be  
out in a minuet" mikoto said

when they got to the orphanage sasuke went to look at the kids while his mother talked to the owner ?is that what there called  
sasuke was walking up to two girls talking to each other as he approached them they turned around and they asked "are you the new kid"  
he responded no im here to adopt some one" the taller one about his age said ok i would volunteer bu i am not leaving my sister natalie  
by the way my name is Naruto I'm seven and Nat is six."and a half "that is cool i will be right back"he said.  
naru pov  
I saw him say something to his mom and walking back with a wide grin "im taking you home "he said to me "i am not going  
with out my sis ""im getting her to " i thought i could never be as happy but when his mom came over and said what kind of  
rooms do you to want as soon as she said that Nat perked up and sayed "black annd red!"OK Natalie "i told you to call me  
fox or nat " she said "ok fox"i said sarcastically what about you naru surprise me "i like bright colors and stuffed animals"  
ok i will be back in 4 days get packed and ready we both chimed in "OK"  
"i have a question about something what do we call you Mrs?"  
"uchiha and mom"  
"ok mom"  
"your new names are Naruko uzumaki uchiha and Natalie uzmaki uchia"  
lets go sasuke "OK mom he said "

normal pov  
when they heard a car pull up they both ran to thee door and sasuke walked to the door and told them to come to the car they  
followed instruction as they were driving through were eyed glued to the window there mother asked what was wrong they said we  
just never been this far out side" as soon as they finished they gasped in awe whose house is that "hey asked "yours" sasuke  
really no way lets go  
when they went in fox asked where is my room up stares sasuke will show you they went in to her room and everything was deep  
red with charcoal trim the rad was striped in mutual shades of black and red cont.  
o_o_o_o_o_o-o_o_o_o_o-o_o_o_o_O_o_o-o

sorry for the short chapter i will up date soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
i do not own Naruto all of that stuff  
i got permission to borrow some ideas from suside emo so no hate i like there stuff check it out  
this is in the Naruto universe so there will be some jutsues later on  
and not appropriate for kids curse words and stuff later on

nats pov  
nat got finished in her room and went naru's room every thing was a neon color pink greens blues were splashed everywhere stuffed animals were scattered across her bed wolfs cats and other animals they both ran up to there mom and said "thank you so much we love them

normal pov  
about two months they went to kibas family house when they got there nat sasuke and naruko saw a swing set they ran to play when they were swinging sasuke asked "if she and naru would be fine by there self's for a minuet while i go to get a drink" that is when naru said "i will go with you"  
"OK"  
as they left a another girl walked up to her and said to leave sasuke alone he is hers  
"o" before i could finish nat was pushed to the ground and ino said if you like foxes so much how about i give you some whiskers she pulled out a knife and cut six indention in her face three on each side a soon as she stopped i shouted what the fuck he is my brother and what the fuck  
after that ino stuttered oh i did not know he was your brother and she ran away nat was curled up holding her face crying when sasuke and naruko came out of the house they were talking and and smiling until they say nat and blood every where naru told sasuke to get mom he did what he said running inside naru went over to nat and asked "what was wrong nat said some one cut "whiskers"into my face"it hurts so much as soon as she finished her mom and kibas i will git in depth with why they were there laterwent outside and asked what happened some one cut her we need to get her to a medic ninja what about "Tusnade"  
"ok lets go no time to waste she might bleed out"  
_~oOo~_  
when they got to the hoagies office she asked what they were interrupting her meting for naru was said"SHUT UP GRANDMA AND HELP MY SISTER"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU wait what the fuck happened  
"some one cut her she is about to bleed out help her "sasuke said  
she threw every thing off her desk and lied nat on the desk while naru was mumbling i will find them and kill them slowly naru heard a voice  
calm down kit she will be fine  
who said that  
it is me the kubii  
oh i almost forgot about you you have been quite lately  
tusnade was holding her chakra filled hands over nats face and the cuts closed giving her scars that looked like whiskers nat eyes flickered open  
hi what happened  
tusnade almost strangled her "you almost died you ungrateful son of a" she walked of mumbling cuss words

when school started naru nat and sasuke were in the same classthey are in the same class because when naru and sasu were to young last year but sense nat was born before dead line yea it didn't make sense so sue me  
naru made a couple of friends, hinata ,and kiba  
nat made friends with sakura, kiba ,and hinata  
sasuke was a loner and had a fan club led by nat best friend sakura and her enemy ino  
nat learned a new jutsu sasuke trained to fight and naru messed with students  
before any one new it it was time to eat lunch naru and nat were walking to the lunch room  
when they got in narus jaw hit the floor and started shaking nat "they have RAMEN oh my god they have RAMEN"  
Nat shouted at sakura "HELP ME PLEASE"  
sakura was on the ground laughing "your"gasp "on "gasp"your"gasp "own"  
"Sakura help me NOW"  
"ok Naru stop or i will set it on fire " she held out her lighter  
no you monster she was hugging the bar at this point  
good naru she was petting her like a cat  
"stop petting me Sakura "  
OK hey Nat I'm having a slumber party next week i would love it if you and naru came "  
i will see if we can is ino going to be there  
no why  
i hate that bitch she gave me these scars joker reference xD

end chapter i will continue to add on week days not week ends :D  
i like feed back I'm new so anything will help


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3  
the slumber party  
ps i forgot to state that nat has thr kubii in her to as a blood link

nat was geting her stuff redy when naru came in her room nat theought to her self "oh shit i forgot to ask naru if she is comeing to the slumber party "  
hay nat  
what  
do you want to go to sakura-chans house for a slumber-party  
ok when  
now i promised her you would come  
sasuke was walking by and herd "BACKA WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER naru please stop hitting me NO YOU DESERVE IT " he barely opened the door when a shadow clone naru was grabbing its feet and hitting her with it broke through the wall beside his head he gulped and backed away slowly  
after she calmed down nat sayed the posible thing ever "so are you coming "  
YES BACKA"nat being a little smart ass said "SOMEONE IS PMSING "as naru was about to leave she turned around and growling nat telling the kubii tell her to stop please  
naru left to pack  
naru pov  
naru room  
pajamas check extra clothes check tooth bush check underwear check pillow check ready to go  
"NAT YOU READY "  
YEA MEET YOU BY THE DOOR  
OK  
nat pov  
hey mom  
hm  
can you drive us to sakuras so we don't need to walk no, i need to cook diner for me and sasuke then i did something i'm not proud of i tried my fox face the puppy dog facepreese  
sigh fine but not because of the face  
yay thanks mom  
/~oOo~/  
at the slumber-party

normal pov  
knock knock HEY SAKURA OPEN UP  
sakura "i guess naru and nat are here "  
ARE YOU oh  
well you coming in  
yea com on nat  
when they got inside they saw some fernds tenten hinata sakura and some sand village genene and some boys kiba garra and choji  
sakura why are there guys here nat asked  
there her to have a sleep over in a other room so we can still talk to and about them  
*giggling*  
so what are we doing tonight nat asked  
scarey movie, truth or dare ,spin the bottle and some other stuff  
ok lets get to it what movie naru asked  
quite mountain so i dont get suedor ax  
lets go quite Mountain naru said  
OK GUYS LEAVE THE ROOM  
grumbling fine garra said  
OK girls on the couch  
OK Sargent sakura  
nat sat next to hinata they were talking when nat and hinata said in unison i really don't like scarey movies  
sakura chimed in well get over it ok ok  
by the end nat and hinate almost wet them self and were shaking holding each other and kiba decided to scare them as soon as it was over he jumped out and all you herd was psssssssss and damn it kiba you son of a bitch  
he and naru were dieing laughing  
nat asked sakura if she had any underwear and pj bottoms so did hinante  
she told them to come up to her room  
she threw them some under wear and pajama bottoms  
nat thought out loud fuck i for got to bring extra under wear

the rest will be in the next chapters  
leave revues please  
im not going to be able to update for a while maybe 3 or 4 days I'm going through some stuff :(


	4. note

sorry but it will be a little bit before i can post new stuff im going through some hard times im staying with a friend and school is starting back so i will try to write on the weekends i will update asap sorry for the wait ~nevbot


	5. Chapter 4

ch4  
sorry for the long break i had to get through some stuff and was in kansas no wifi so i couldnt uplode anything so i will get back on it by the way nat i forgot to describe her she has long blond hair down to her waist she loves art and is outgoing and shy at some points ps a list of they guys at the party sasuke kiba gara neji and choji ps at the end i had an idea that i got from my cousin she writes on quotive to put a thing at the end so if you don't like it send feed back ef you do send feed back i love writing this and i will try to update regularly but i have got band camp and school so if i don't update i have stuff to do but i will update this will be a long work i want to type at least 50 chapters so i will update soon bye :D oh for the spelling sorry if it sucks i cant spell xD

nat pov  
i put on sakura pjs me and hinate went down the stairs and i bitchslaped kiba and kicked my sister in the chest we sat back down and sakura shouted at the guys to get in here they did what they were told gara and sasuke were gripeing naru was complaining about her chest and sakura took out a bottleand we sat around in a circle i knew what was hapnining and sakura went first and spun it it landed on sasuke and she squeiled she kissed him when he tryed to lean away and she grabed his head for a few more sesonds he pulled away and she winked at him he shivered  
now i had to spin it it went round and round till it slowed down and i was thinking no no no fuck it was on kiba i cursed outloud and leaned in and he started and kisseng and stuck his toung im my mouth i was shakeing on the verge of crying naru started to spinn and it landed on the one person she liked garra she leaned in and they kissed for about 4 minunets and she leaned away liking her lips he was smiling it was faint and gon in an instant but it was there next was hinanta and sasuke she turned bright red

normal pov  
later the girls were talking about what hapened and hinanta was saying that nat liked kiba she said i dont like him i dont like him i dont like him i do like him and sunk her head into her hands im going to cry i like kiba and naru said o my dear sister you do much more than like him you love him nat replyed shut up it is no you and garra she blushed

kiba pov  
hey guys so how was spinn the bottle  
grumbling well i think little garra has a crush  
WHAT he snaped his head towrds me  
well you ddo like naru dont you  
no  
so if i ask her out you dont care  
dont you dar...i mean fuck  
oh my god  
well it no you and nat  
what i do like her  
not i ment not  
shure sayed every other guy  
fine maby i like her  
sasuke can i ask her out  
shure  
thaks  
if you hert her i will kill you dog boy said sasuke and garra in unison  
oh i forgot garra youre her "brother"  
i am just protecive  
ok im going to go ask dont worry i wont hurt her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~nat pov  
i saw kiba walk in the room i asked whats up and tryed not to blush tryed he said hey nat do you want to go out some time  
uhh shure i am blushing extremly now and he did the most unexpected thing he kissed me i didnt know what to do he licked my bottem lip and demanded entrance i slowly granted him acces and our toungs intertwined slowly stoping and he leaned away smiling getting his breath back i slaped him and he said what was that for  
for stoping he smiled and we went back to it  
normal pov  
hinata looking at the two was excited that her frend had a boyfrend  
sakura was gaging saying it looks like there eating each other naru who was in the bathroom for the time was extreamly confused and draged nat away from the dog boy  
nat pov  
i will see you kiba-kun soon as naru was pulling me away he smiled and went to tell the guys  
nats pov  
garra came in the room and started stutering  
n-naru www-would yyy-you  
what garra  
wouldyougooutwithme  
maby if you ask me normal  
ok will you go out with me  
yes garra i will be honnerd to go out with you  
thanks and he skurryed away  
who knew garra-kun was so shy when it came to girls chimed in sakura  
shut up sakura he is nice  
ok i will give you that he realy likes you  
but damn nat you got cockblocked  
i know i was making out with him damn naru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~kiba pov  
damn i just asked her out and we ...  
what  
we made out he sayed cowering from her big brothers sasuke and garra garra is not her brother he is very protective of her thouso garra are you going to ask her out  
who?  
naru

i don't think i will  
come on garra you little bitch grow a pare  
fine he stormed off  
well sasuke you and sakura going to go out  
no she is to fan girle  
ok what ever dude  
im going to bed it is like one in the morning

the ucha house normal pov  
naru nat and sasuke went home  
hi mom sasuke and nat said  
how was it i got a date said naru and  
WHAT WHO IS HE  
just garra mom  
oh i like him he is a nice guy i approve  
by the way what were you saying naru  
oh yea hehehe nat got som  
her eyes went all sharagane WHO FUCKED YOU NAT  
no one i just kissed my new boyfriend  
OK THEN WHO IS THAT  
kiba  
ok i like him to as long as it is not neji i hate that prick  
mom  
what  
stop cursing  
fine  
so when are you're dates  
tomorrow naru said  
i don't know he has not called yet "who let the dogs out woof woof "speak of the devil  
hi my fox  
hello my doggy  
what did you want  
to see if you wanted to go to go eat some where tomorrow  
ok baby can i come over now  
sure  
i want to give you something  
ok baby see you soon bye  
bye click  
im going out sure honey be back before seven can kiba come for supper  
sure honey

so how did you like it im going to start updating regularly also i will add more kubii in it and nat has the kubii not naru there will be segments at the end between nat and the kubii and me ps the kuubi is a girl since nat and naru are so stay tuned  
nat: are you done yapping never  
kub:i mean really you can go on and on about a bitch  
nat:hey  
nev:kuubi play nice  
kuub:fine i was kidding love you nat ruffles her hair  
nat:fine i love you too kuub-chan  
nev:this is going to be hell for me  
nat and kuub:muhahahaha  
nev:fuck


	6. Chapter 5

chapter1  
naruko~nat

i did not steal the idea of naruko being adopted no hate in this sasukes mother is not dead his father is though he died in a juggling accident  
i do not own Naruto i have permission from suicide emo for some ideas

naruko and foxes new home  
sasuke was at home sitting on his couch watching TV."sasuke what would you think if we got you a new brother or sister"said mikoto  
sasukes mother ps he is 7 now so he is not so hating "that would be amazing can we go now"he said. "OK go get in the car i will be  
out in a minuet" mikoto said

when they got to the orphanage sasuke went to look at the kids while his mother talked to the owner ?is that what there called  
sasuke was walking up to two girls talking to each other as he approached them they turned around and they asked "are you the new kid"  
he responded no im here to adopt some one" the taller one about his age said ok i would volunteer bu i am not leaving my sister natalie  
by the way my name is Naruto I'm seven and Nat is six."and a half "that is cool i will be right back"he said.  
naru pov  
I saw him say something to his mom and walking back with a wide grin "im taking you home "he said to me "i am not going  
with out my sis ""im getting her to " i thought i could never be as happy but when his mom came over and said what kind of  
rooms do you to want as soon as she said that Nat perked up and sayed "black annd red!"OK Natalie "i told you to call me  
fox or nat " she said "ok fox"i said sarcastically what about you naru surprise me "i like bright colors and stuffed animals"  
ok i will be back in 4 days get packed and ready we both chimed in "OK"  
"i have a question about something what do we call you Mrs?"  
"uchiha and mom"  
"ok mom"  
"your new names are Naruko uzumaki uchiha and Natalie uzmaki uchia"  
lets go sasuke "OK mom he said "

normal pov  
when they heard a car pull up they both ran to thee door and sasuke walked to the door and told them to come to the car they  
followed instruction as they were driving through were eyed glued to the window there mother asked what was wrong they said we  
just never been this far out side" as soon as they finished they gasped in awe whose house is that "hey asked "yours" sasuke  
really no way lets go  
when they went in fox asked where is my room up stares sasuke will show you they went in to her room and everything was deep  
red with charcoal trim the rad was striped in mutual shades of black and red cont.  
o_o_o_o_o_o-o_o_o_o_o-o_o_o_o_O_o_o-o

sorry for the short chapter i will up date soon :D


	7. Chapter 6

never:hello and this one will have some heavy shit in  
nat: i'll say  
kubii:yea some heavy shit  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~naru pov  
nat hurry up we are going to buy a dress what is taking you so long  
nothing im fixing my uh face i guess  
ok hurry up  
fine after that she stuck her head out and asked me for some pants  
fine why did you not get some  
i forgot ok  
fine i threw her her favorite skinny jeans red and checked on the other side she went out the door a minuet later  
ok lets go  
fine

the shop  
so naru do you like this one  
yea but it is a bit long  
try this one i handed her a purple one that came up to her knees  
i like it  
well i cant bend over  
why  
i for got my underwear  
buwhaaaa  
shut up  
it is funny  
ok lets go im going to see kiba

the woods nat pov  
hey kiba can wen is this clearing  
right there  
i looked up and saw the most beautiful grove we sat and talked fo a little while until i got super serious  
kiba im going to show you some thing and you cant tell any one or i will dump you on the spot  
sure what is in fox  
i sighed and started taking off my bracelets letting them hit the ground one at a time until my for arm was bear and his eyes got wide  
why are there cuts there  
i made them  
why  
that ino bitch and her gang  
im going to kill them  
no kiba-kun  
no i am no one needs to go through that is that all of them  
i shook my head and pulled down my athletic shorts (nat:what there comfy )and showd him my gashed legs and then i fell to my knees crying i know you don't like me now you know what i do  
no nat-chan i love you  
really  
yes i would not change you one bit i love you the way you are  
thank you kiba-kun i love you to

nev: sorry for the short chapters the next one will be a long one and before i get hate mail for romanticizing cutting i know what it is like so piss off i have been getting through it and to those pricks who say it is for attanion it is not i would not wish the shit that i have been through on any one not even the people who did it to me  
kubii and nat :wow


End file.
